


Photo Album

by Brainr0tttt



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kyle gets a nice dose of nostalgia, M/M, Sigkyle, There are so few sigkyle fics so here I am, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainr0tttt/pseuds/Brainr0tttt
Summary: Kyle discovers a photo album that he thought he had lost long ago.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! This is my first time writing for this fandom so I’m sorry if anything is off. Also, I don’t know how to write German accents, so that will also have some mistakes. Whoops.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy!

The photo album was definitely worse for wear than how Kyle remembered it.

It was only natural that it wore down, though. After being shoved into a box to collect dust for 13 years and being transported for three moves to different places, he was surprised the album he had pleaded his parents make survived at all. 

It never was put on a bookshelf despite the places it’s been. Too many memories that had made him sad if he looked at it. Even worse if he opened it. Photos of Sigmund and him from childhood when they were still friends had hurt too much.

But even now that Sigmund and him had put their differences behind them and started a life together, it still wasn’t put on display. That was probably a fault on Kyle’s part. He was so excited that he had reclaimed his childhood friend again, he forgot it in the whirlwind that was falling in love, graduating from Milkweed, and moving in together.

He lifted it out of the moldy box it had resided in for so long and blew some dust off the cover, cringing at the peeling felt that was glued on to it years ago. Definitely crustier than what he remembered. He flipped it open to the first page.

There were many photos adorning the cream-colored background of page one. The pictures themselves were in better shape than the book thanks to the protective clear laminate they were tucked behind. Just a few folded corners. There were also crumbled sticky notes that were posted on the outside of the laminate that were written by a much younger Kyle, with a few sticky notes from his parents. Those were mostly just dates, though, and context for the pictures. 

Kyle remembered how he had gone through each and every note that mentioned his deadname and had scribbled it out. That was the last time he had touched the scrapbook.

He switched into a cross-cross position and laid the scrapbook on his lap before hunching over to examine the photos.

The first picture to catch his eye was of Sigmund on the ground crying but with a smile as he showed the camera his two front teeth that were sitting in his palm. Kyle was behind him being ignored as he reached over Sigmund’s shoulder to grab them. He recognized where they were. They were at the spot where they used to catch frogs: a small clearing in a forest with a creek. In the photo, he could spot the creek just behind Sigmund, which meant he was probably sitting on the rock they had deemed, very originally, ‘The Sitting Rock’. 

The caption read: “Sigmund (9) lost his front teeth!! ——- (8) really wants them for her potion, though!” 

Kyle smiled fondly at the photo. He remembered having a fit after Sigmund refused to hand his teeth over to him. 

“God..” He mumbled as he looked at the two of them in the photo. They looked so much more innocent and squishy back then. But he was most interested in their hair.

Kyle’s hair, for one, was shoulder length and he overall looked more feminine, dressed in a pair of overalls and leggings. But that was expected with him. A haircut and testosterone could really change a person.

But Sigmund’s was what he was really interested in. His hair was much shorter and it was a curly, poofy mess. Usually, it was straight when they would first meet up and was a bird’s nest when he left to go home. He rememberd Sigmund telling him how his mother always straightened it for him before they left to go see him, but she was always appalled at how messy it got again from playing in the creek.

Now, Sigmund straightened his hair himself. Kyle liked to play with it before he straightened it in the mornings, though.

Kyle was about to look at the next photo when there was a sharp knock on the attic door. He jumped, a small squeak escaping his throat as his hands instinctively clapped the photo album shut.

The door to the attic was pushed open and Sigmund peeked his head through, squinting in the dim light. 

“Vhat? I’m not an axe murderer or anyting,” he said as he climbed fully into the attic. “Vhat are you even doing up here? I’ve been looking all over for you.” He put his hands on his hips, looking down at Kyle who was sitting on the dusty floor.

Kyle split into a smile. “You won’t believe what I found. C’mere.” He waved his boyfriend over.

Sigmund sighed and walked over behind Kyle, kneeling on the ground as he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the necromancer’s shoulder. “Better be vorth it. I’m getting zhese pants duzty for you.” Sigmund turned and pressed a kiss to Kyle’s cheek.

Kyle huffed a laugh. “Trust me, it is. Remember that photo album we had pictures taken for years ago? All the way up till you went away to Milkweed?”

“Yes?”

Kyle opened the photo album again. “Well-“

Sigmund gasped and uncurled his arms from Kyle’s waist to snatch the photo album off Kyle’s lap. “Oh my god! You have zhis? I zhought it got lost or you tossed it out!”

Kyle shook his head. “Mm, no, I kept them. They’ve been in this photo album in this box for the past thirteen years or so, though.”

Sigmund made a scoffing noise. “And you never told me?”

“Well I just forgot-“

“It really hazn’t crossed your mind in zhe past 10 years?” Sigmund inquired, picking his head off his shoulder to turn to him with a quirked eyebrow.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “Of course I’ve thought about it, I just never knew where it was until now.”

Sigmund hummed and picked himself up off Kyle, standing up with the photo album still in his hands. He smiled. Vell now zhat we have it, ve can put it in our living room!” Sigmund paused. “After ve look zhrough zhe entire ting, of course.”

Kyle nodded in agreement. “Yeah, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add more chapters looking at more of the photos if y’all like this. As per usual, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
